The value of a ball or other item of sports memorabilia can be substantial if it is autographed or if it was involved in an event of historical significance. For example, a baseball autographed by Babe Ruth in average condition can sell for about $25,000. Some people may also want to keep a ball or other item as souvenir for personal reasons that do not necessarily translate into a high market value for the item. It is sometimes worthwhile to protect these prized items from degradation to preserve their condition. In the case of a high market value item, the value can be affected by the item's condition. Sometimes the owner of an item will have a memorabilia expert examine it to certify its authenticity and grade its condition. The expert's certification is more meaningful if there are assurances the certified item has not been replaced with a fake and that its condition has not deteriorated in the time since it was previously examined by the expert.
Various display cases are available for displaying baseballs and other sports memorabilia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,538 (Peters) discloses a baseball holder in which a baseball is held in the space between two hemispherical shells that cover and protect the baseball. U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. 20080067086 (Uidl) discloses a baseball display case in which a baseball is supported under a protective dome on a support that can be rotated by a motor so the baseball rotates under the dome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,110 (Hager) discloses a protective case for an autographed baseball in which a transparent dome is fused to a baseplate by sonic welding or dielectric heating to hermetically seal the baseball in the case and protect against tampering. The Hager patent discloses that an appraisal and authentication service can seal a documentation card between layers of the base plate when the dome is fused to the base plate to display information about the baseball, such as authentication and grading information.
Various sports memorabilia experts provide authentication and/or grading services. These services are sometimes provided at public memorabilia shows. At these shows, customers typically present a ball for authentication and/or grading at a booth set up for the show. After the ball has been authenticated and/or graded, the customer may be offered the opportunity to have the ball placed in a display case that includes a certification of the expert's opinion as to the ball's authenticity and condition.
There are some constraints on the type of equipment that can be used to enclose a ball in a tamper resistant case at a public show. For example, some equipment (e.g., sonic welders) generates substantial noise and would create a nuisance if used at a public show. Also, there is a limited amount of space available at public shows for booths. Further, booths are typically taken down after the show and transported to another location, e.g., another show. Thus, equipment that is bulky or that is not readily portable presents problems.
The present inventors have developed various improvements to cases for displaying prized pieces of sports memorabilia while protecting them against degradation and/or tampering.